


Just a matter of Chocolate

by lalois



Series: Just a matter of Chocolate [1]
Category: Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: Boys Being Boys, Caretaking, Chocolate, Dorks in Love, Food Kink, Friendship/Love, Love Confessions, M/M, One Shot, Teasing, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-09
Updated: 2018-03-09
Packaged: 2019-03-29 02:07:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13917105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lalois/pseuds/lalois
Summary: Ohkura’s confession on Valentine’s day at Janiben. And consequences.





	Just a matter of Chocolate

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by several Eito’s RL snippets (XD)  
> Ryo is a brat in this story, you’re warned.

**31th January 2018, Janiben filming**  
  
_"If you were a girl, which member would you like to give chocolate to?"_  
  
They're all going on a break after the filming, but Ryo's the last one, and while Maru and Yasu seem busy talking about the chocolate they plan to ambush Subaru with -for real, this time-, the guitarist picks the hem of a certain drummer's jacket, forcing him to turn abruptly on his heels.   
  
_"So, where's my chocolate_?" Ryo sniggers.  
_"I... don't know what you're talking about_ ," Ohkura exhales after a moment, longer than due.  
Ryo grins.  
  
" _Sure you do, you wicked evil."_  
"You don't even like chocolate, Ryochan," the drummer coolly retorts.  
" _But this time I do. Guess why_ ," Ryo muses.  
Ohkura sighs.  
  
_"How come you're so cocky today?"_  
"How come you were so blunt, earlier?"  
  
Ohkura does not reply immediately, and the corners of Ryo's mouth twitch merrily upwards.  
It's a matter of teasing. It's always been like that.  
  
_"Told ya,_ " the drummer finally confesses, sighing. _"You're so freakin' cool, lately, and I-"_  
"TACCHONTACCHONTACCHOOOOOOOON!!!!" Maru's arm is suddenly over the drummer's shoulders, his sweet, loud voice inevitably piercing their ears. " _Shochan says he'll teach me how to. We're gonna make chocolate together this time, uwahhhh!"_  
"Eh? What for?"  
"Shibuyaaaaaaaaan~~!"  
"... for real?" Ryo asks, tentatively. Maru nods eagerly.  
  
_"But... it was just a game. Should we be a girl... and so on, right?_ " the drummer adds.   
" _Well but none of us lied anyway, right?"_ Maru retorts, looking from the drummer to Ryo and back. " _So there's nothing wrong if I'm gonna offer Subaru some home-made chocolate for real, right? Don't the two of you also-"_  
  
"The two of us nothing," Ohkura snaps, pretty flustered, relinquishing himself from Maru's tight grip. " _Pretty nothing."_  
"Oh. But I thought you-"  
"I'm sorry, Maruchan, you thought wrong" Ryo says, looking straight at the drummer's eyes. " _At least for him, it seems it was just a game."_  
  
"Oh..." Maru looks again from Ryo to the drummer back and forth, measuring the thick awkwardness and the intensity of the flush Ohkura's trying to hide under the foundation on his cheeks.  
  
_"Poor Ryochan!_ " Maru whines, making a face.  _"But you don't have to worry, Ryochan! I'm gonna invite you to lunch straight away, how does that sound?"_  
"Aren't you going to go immediately back to Tokyo for the promotion of your movie?" Ohkura asks the guitarist, narrowing his eyes.   
" _Oh, sorry Ryochan, so do you already have plans for-"_  
"No, no!" Ryo cuts him off. " _There's plenty of time for having lunch together before I head for Tokyo, Maru_ ," he tells him, looking up into the drummer's eyes.  _"I'll be delighted to be your guest today."_  
  
"YOSSHHHHHA!!! Well then Tacchon, sorry but it's just the two of us today," Maru says winking at Ohkura, before dragging Ryo away.  
The guitarist cannot help looking one last time behind his shoulders, and Ohkura is still staring helplessly at them, a few meters away.  
  
Ryo sticks out his tongue at him.   
Ohkura pouts. When they're gone behind the corner, he scratches nervously his head.  
_"Shit. Why on Earth did I talk that much, this time?"_  
  
  
**3rd February 2018, Kanjam filming**  
  
_"So, where's my chocolate?_ " Ryo asks again, a few days later. They're filming Kanjam this time, and Ohkura is so busy checking the position and the proper sound of his drums that he didn't even notice Ryo approaching.   
  
" _Didn't Maru offer you plenty already?_ " he retorts, not even bothering to look up.  
" _Don't tell me you're jealous, you little bitch_ ," Ryo snorts, giggling.  
" _It's none of your business anyway."_  
"Sorry but... it is," Ryo winks.   
  
The drummer meets his sweet gaze, and looks away immediately.  
_"Aaargh, stop looking at me like that!"_ Ohkura pouts.  
" _Looking like what?!"_  
"Like that! Like you're in-"  
"What's with the two of you today?" Shingo asks, and Ryo startles. " _It's not like you to be that noisy this early in the morning."_  
  
"Ohkura is sulking because he wanna try my guitar out, and I've said no," Ryo lies.  
" _Why not?_ " Shingo frowns.   
" _That's not true_ ," Ohkura objects, but he realizes too late he's the one who said it wrong. " _I mean... Ryochan is mean."_  
Ryo giggles.  
  
" _Hey, you-"_  
"Why don't you simply let him?" Shingo asks. " _You're not children anymore, you know? And it would not be even the first time Ohkura plays music with your guitar, after all..."_  
"Indeed," the drummer confirms. " _So, would you let me_?" he asks, his eyes suddenly piercing Ryo's own ones. It's unexpected, the way events have turned. But it's some very good kind of unexpected.  
  
_"... bitch_ ," Ryo hisses, but he's grinning, and Shingo pats his shoulder.  
_"Good. Ryo, I'll let you play the keyboard in exchange, during the rehearsals. Okay for you?"_  
"How come this suddenly feels like going back to our Hassai event, changing position like that?" Ryo asks, frowning.   
_"Isn't it cool?"_  Shingo offers, grinning.  
  
_"And it's your fault, Ryochan. It's always your fault_ ," Ohkura teases.  
"It's because we're making a pampered brat out of you, you idiot," Ryo replies, and Shingo cannot help but sigh.   
  
When Ohkura picks Ryo's guitar up, strumming a few chords together with Yasu, he's smiling like he's just been given the most desired of toys.   
When Ryo sees him starting playing in sync with fellow eito members, he smirks.   
  
The day will be tough, he's expected to have the première of his movie later on that day, so no way he can tease Ohkura more about the chocolate thing. No way they can meet up privately for... more. But Valentine's Day has still to come, after all, and there's more than something in the air.  
  
  
**8th February 2018 - Hitsuji no Ki movie promotion**  
  
Days are quiet lately, for a certain drummer.   
He has been complaining about the lack of a busier work schedule quite frequently, over the radio show he hosts with the musician Takahashi Yuu. Most of his routine is indeed made up of hours or sleep crossing the quantity of a dozen, on daily basis, and watching every TV show or news he can spot Ryo in.  
  
He cannot help it, ever since he's met the man.   
  
And he's struck with a thought, right after during one of those moments Ryo confesses with an embarrassed smile that he's so busy going around that there's a whole pile of dirty laundry waiting for him at home, but that he's not that concerned, given the fact he proudly owns more than 50 pairs of underwear.  
  
**  
  
When Ryo comes back home after attending a series of promotional events around Tokyo, for the sake of the success of his movie currently screening in theaters, there's a pile of freshly-laundered clothes neatly folded up right in the middle of the table in the living room.  
There's a hand-written note beside:  
  
_No need to pay for the service._  
Unlike you, I truly have a lot of spare time lately.   
And you know how much I adore doing the laundry.  
  
There's no signature, of course.  
Ryo honestly can't help it, the huge smile suddenly lighting up his face after a moment of surprise, and he's immediately typing an e-mail.  
  
_> > I'm home. It's me who should hand you some chocolate, rather than the contrary, right? <<_  
\-- I don't know what you're talking about. But since I'm not fond of chocolate either, you can always pay me some other way. --  
  
Ryo grins, slumping on the couch with an idiotic laughter. He's physically exhausted, but his spirits is higher than it has ever been in the last few tough days.  
  
He thinks about it a lot, about how to reply.  
The teasing, the affection, the longtime weird relationship they share. It's all there, lingering in the air, in the same room with him. It's just a matter of speaking up the truth, sometimes. Like Ohkura did, that day when filming Janiben. Totally unpredictable.  
  
_> > I'll wear some immediately. Wanna join? <<_  
\-- It's unfair. I'm about to fall asleep... --  
>> Idiot. I'll wear it anyway. And you know what will happen afterwards. <<  
>> ... Tatsu? <<  
>> Are you sleeping for real? <<  
>> Right when I was about to... you know... <<  
>> YOU'RE AN IDIOT. IDIOT. <<  
  
But then, when he's rolling over in his bed, trying hard to fall asleep despite all that happened, he knows that he's at fault, as well. Because he's fallen for him, and gods only know for how long, already.  
He sits up, picks up his mobile and sends one last message. An emoticon. He never uses emoticon, but Maru's influence's doing so badly to him lately. Or maybe not just lately only.  
  
**10th February 2018 - Kanjam filming, again**  
  
_"Do you reckon I should ask straight the Count of Monte Cristo about how to get revenge on a certain someone who still did not provide me the chocolate he promised_?" Ryo casually teases again.  
  
They're on break, before filming their live performance of Yorokobi no Uta together with Yoko and Subaru.  
" _I never promised anything, anyway_ ," Ohkura replies.  
  
_"You're scared of Fujioka Dean-san, aren't you?"_  
Ohkura rolls his eyes, but takes his time scrutinizing Ryo's profile for a moment, tilting his head to one side.  
  
" _What's wrong?"_  
"You're behaving weird, lately, you know? You do almost look like Maru and that's... something, Ryochan."  
Ryo giggles.  
_"Maruchan? Really???_  
We're gonna play the Yorokobi no Uta, Ohkura. The happiness song, classical music together with guitars, cymbals and drums. Isn't it great?"  
"Sure, but... is that all?" the drummer frowns.   
  
" _Can't you tell, you idiot? The happiness song?"_  
"What do you mean, Ryochan?"  
"Can't you tell, really?" Ryo insists, sweet eyes meeting hazel ones for a long moment.  
  
_"Is it... because what I said back then? Really?_ " the drummer asks, in a lower voice.  
" _Yeah,_ " Ryo admits, nodding. He looks around nervously, before going on. " _It made me... happy. Unexpectedly, incredibly happy."_  
"Gosh, I was too flustered to notice..."  
  
"Eh?"  
"Mmh, nothing," Ohkura trails off, shaking his head. He feels his cheek going pink again, and he's not enthousiast about it.  
But when they play together, Ryo turns back to look up at him, flashing him a tender, genuine smile. He feels drunk with joy, and Ohkura smiles back at him.  
Because they're both into the secret of their happiness.  
  
  
**14th February 2018 - Valentine Day**  
  
When the doorbell rings and Ryo opens the door, he does not expect to find a certain drummer carrying a lot of shopping bags instead of the chocolate he's made fun about for so long.   
  
_"You wanted chocolate. I thought we could make some together_ ," Ohkura explains with a practical look at Ryo's frown of surprise.  
_"What if I'm terrible at making sweets?_ " Ryo objects.  
  
The drummer throws a threatening glare at the guitarist.  
_"Mmh, a very big liar we have here tonight. I thought I remembered a very sexy samurai baking sweets 'til late in the night in one of your movies. And I thought you even confessed you're pretty used at preparing cakes for your 'friends'. Isn't that so?_ "  
Ryo feels cornered. He wonders why Ohkura does always remember all those unnecessary, trivial details.  
  
" _But-"_  
"Butt," Ohkura mocks him by shaking his hips before arranging the ingredients on Ryo's marble counter,  _"it'll be ready in no time, I swear. Fondant au chocolat, very bitter. So?"_  
  
It's the deal, they both know that. It's never a give or take alone, it must be always a compromise. Always.  
  
So that when Ryo hands him the apron, Ohkura pecks him briefly on the lips, before going back to supplying instructions for their tasks. Chocolate, butter, eggs, sugar, wheat, and Ohkura's left hip brushing against Ryo's right one more than necessary, every time he checks how's going with the chopping of the chocolate he's assigned to Ryo.   
  
They work in silence, mostly. A comfortable one.  
They're quickly completed indeed, the tiny cupcakes that will take only 15 minutes to be ready, once in Ryo's oven.  
  
Ohkura's cleaning up already and when he's done, he finds the guitarist staring at him.  
" _Where's my chocolate?"_  
"Still five minutes and-"  
"I don't wanna wait anymore," Ryo sulks, walking closer.  
  
Ohkura's eyes check his whereabouts, first. Then, he locates the half-empty bowl and his finger takes a dip into it; a moustache of dark chocolate lands on Ryo's cheek straight away, reaching the corner of his mouth just right. Ohkura bends, and his tongue starts licking softly and teasingly at the sweet mark. When the tip of his tongue reaches Ryo's mouth, he pulls away, meeting Ryo's dark orbs on the way. 

  
Ryo grabs his hips firmly, closing any gap left between them. His hands fumble with the knot of the apron on the small of Ohkura's back, grope his butt through the thick fabric of his jeans, before sliding carefully into the denim. Ohkura's deep irregular breathing feels like a caress on Ryo's temple.  
_"You're a-"_  
The buzzing noise of the oven startles them both.  
  
_"Shit_ ," Ryo groans,  _"when it's not Yoko or one of the other guys, it's the fucking chocolate butting in!"_  he roars, leaning his forehead against Ohkura's throat.  
  
_"Or maybe it was Maruchan this time,_ " Ohkura ponders. " _It's him who suggested me the recipe, when I asked him for advice._ "  
Ryo giggles, cups the drummer's cheeks and nips at his lower lip.  
_"Whatever_ ," he whispers. " _Give it to me. I want it."_  
  
Ohkura manages to steal a quick kiss from him, before wearing the oven glove and offering Ryo a tray full of dark, fragrant and steaming cupcakes.  
_"Your chocolate, Ryochan. Be careful, it's extra hot."_  
  
When Ryo tastes it, reaching the fondant texture inside, he can find a series of unexpected flavours indeed. It's not that sweet, to start with, and he likes that. The surface of the cake is irregular, shapeless, not cute at all, but its core is hot and soft with a melting heart inside.  
It's somehow bitter, and definitely fragile, but it's delicious. And it's there. It's like the way they are, he reckons.  
  
" _How's that?"_  
"Perfect," Ryo finally utters, with a lump in his throat.  _"...Thank you."_  
Ohkura walks closer and holds him tight in his arms.  
  
" _You know... even though I'm happy if what I said that day made you so happy, to me it's not just a matter of chocolate."_  
"I know," Ryo replies. " _I just wanted to play the brat all along, these days, but in the end... there was no fooling around at all."_  
"... Wasn't it just our usual teasing, Ryochan?" Ohkura asks, and Ryo laughs. They both laugh. And they kiss. Their hands seek each other's, they can't let go until bare skin is connected, again, under the sheets in Ryo's room. There's just what it's supposed to be there, when words are sometimes in the way. Sometimes, though.  
  
** ** **  
  
It's not that early in the morning, and they're still tangled up in bed together.  
When Ohkura cracks one eye open, yawning, he finds Ryo already awake, taking a bite of a few morsels of a dark cupcake. One of the few that survived the night.  
  
_"Mmh... mo'nin'_ ," the drummer says, lighting up at once. Ryo quickly licks his own fingers, going slightly pink at Ohkura's clear amusement.  
_"I was thinking... Maybe we should offer Maruchan one of these, next time_ ," Ryo ventures, and Ohkura starts laughing wholeheartedly.  
" _Yeah, maybe we should,_ " the drummer nods, and drags Ryo down with him again.  
  
*owari*

**Author's Note:**

> The whole story offers a few 'citations' taken from RL, that I marked with a number in brackets.  
> Here's the explanation, should you not know about it already ;)
> 
> 1- Janiben “If you’re a girl, which member would you like to give chocolate to?” pointing game, episode that aired on 14th February!  
> 2- Ryo's movie: Hitsuji no Ki, released on 3rd february  
> 3- Ohkura switching on guitar and Ryo at the piano seemed to happen during one of Kanjam rehearsals, as pictured in a magazine.  
> 4- Hassai event: for the acoustic corner (like, Snow White) Ohkura played Ryo's guitar and Ryo played the piano.  
> 5- 50 pairs of underwear: actually revealed by Ryo during one of the aforementioned promotional events  
> 6- The Count of MonteCristo: about Ohkura's upcoming drama starting in April  
> 7- Yorokobi no Uta at Kanjam: as played during the episode that aired on 24th february  
> 8- Fondant au chocolat: Maru mentioned this in his j-web after Ohkura prepared some creme brulée during a recent Pecojani episode.


End file.
